A Strawberry Sunrise Tipped With Lemon
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Unable to get some sleep because of how cold the room is, Ruby ends up asking her sister Yang if she could sleep next to her sister like when they were younger. Yang welcomes Ruby with open arms, however inside her mind the elder sister has other plans... (WARNING: Incest and smut) (Sorry for the bad summary. I stayed up for two days straight working on this story and refining it)
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: It's currently July 15, 4:03 a.m. as I'm typing this... I literally got one hour of sleep before waking up again... And you're about to read the reason why I couldn't go back to sleep... Enjoy...**

The constant neon green light said 1:00 in the morning... Ruby was cold and tired... And she despised it...

She shivered suddenly, _Oh it's way too cold to sleep. How are the others able to sleep through this?_ Her questions were almost instantly answered; Weiss was naturally cold, Blake was part cat, she didn't know how that worked, and Yang had her aura. Ruby shivered again, and realized that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried to warm herself up.

_Maybe I could ask one of them if I could join them?_ She thought to herself shyly, her face heating slightly at her own thought. Only when she felt another cold breeze of air slide down her back through her night shirt did Ruby decide that she needed heat, no matter how embarrassing it may be. Ruby crawled out of her bed slowly and landed quietly on the ground. As she stood in the center of her and her friends' dorm, Ruby questioned on who she should ask to join. Weiss was almost instantly out of the question since she was naturally cold so no doubt she would freeze Ruby and her attitude was less than accepting when it came to interrupting her beauty sleep. Ruby gave asking Blake some thought but opted out of it considering when Yang had tried to wake the faunus up in the middle of the night, she ended up with numerous scratches...

That left Yang. Ruby felt slightly awkward at joining her sister in the latter's bed like she used to do when they were younger, but those thoughts were pushed aside when she felt another breath of air push itself down Ruby's night shirt again, and evidently pushed her forward towards Yang and Blake's bunk beds. Upon reaching the snoring blonde's bed, Ruby pushed a tentative arm up to where the figure laid and pushed her shoulder. Ruby got onto her tiptoes and moved closer as she continued to press Yang's shoulder.

"Yang... Yang..." Ruby whispered constantly, trying to wake her oaf of a sister up. Yang let out a snort suddenly, bringing a silly grin to the younger's face. The grin disappeared when Yang opened her eyes, the purple irises scouting the room.

"What is it?" The tired melee fighter asked with a slow voice, propping herself on her right elbow and using her left arm to get the dust out of her eyes.

Ruby bit her lip, "Um... C-could I join you?" Ruby asked shyly, tapping the heel of her left foot with her right.

Yang, realizing who said it, blinked considerably before speaking, "What for?" She asked, now slightly more awake.

The younger sister blushed brightly, lighting up her face in a red glow, "W-well it's really cold and I can't go to sleep because of it."

"And I'm assuming you want me to heat you up through my aura?" Yang asked knowingly with a small smile hidden on her face.

Ruby nodded but realized she couldn't be seen through the darkness, "Y-yes..." She spoke softly, but loud enough for Yang to hear.

The older sister laughed quietly, "Alright you big baby, get up here." Yang said, scooting back to create enough space for Ruby. The latter let out a silly smile before slowly and quietly crawling onto the top bunk to join her sister.

"Turn to face your bunk." Yang ordered when she realized Ruby was on the bed.

"Why?" Ruby curiously asked.

"Because when I let out my aura, your back will catch it faster and transfer the heat through the body faster," Yang mumbled, staring at her sister's innocent face through the darkness, her eyes now adjusted enough to do so. When she saw Ruby do what she said, Yang inched herself closer and snaked her arms around Ruby's back and linked them at her stomach, pulling the surprised girl in. Ruby let out a small squeak of surprise at the sudden move but calmed when she felt heat radiate throughout her body, relaxing her into a state of pure bliss.

Suddenly she could feel Yang's voice in her ear, "You know, I'm glad you wanted me to _heat you up_." She whispered in a sensual tone. Ruby took in a deep breath of surprise before realizing Yang's right arm was trailing down her body.

"W-why is that?" Ruby asked with a hiccup.

A chuckle in her ear caused the rose to squirm, "Because now we can do what we haven't been able to do since we left for Beacon." Yang whispered with a seductive undertone before moving her mouth closer down to Ruby's neck and poking at the bare skin with her tongue. Ruby's breath hitched again before arching her back when feeling Yang's fingers press against her inner thigh. Ruby's legs twisted, trapping Yang's fingers within the bound limbs. Yang giggled against Ruby's skin before moving her free arm, her left one, down to the hem of Ruby's night shirt and slid her fingers under, sliding against her bare belly.

"Y-Yang... D-don't." Ruby pleaded, already out of breath by her older sister's sudden attack. Yang didn't answer with words, instead pressing her lips against the side of Ruby's neck and ground her teeth, eliciting a small noise from Ruby, who by this point had shut her eyes tightly and was biting her bottom lip. Ruby moved one of her arms down to Yang's right arm and gripped the wrist lightly, trying to pull. When she did, Yang responded by moving her left arm up further towards Ruby's breasts where she slid her index finger up the younger girl's cleavage. Ruby gasped at the sudden jolt and instantly let go of Yang's wrist, ready to melt.

Yang was suddenly at her ear again, "Oh, I think I may have found a new weak point. Let's explore this new region." Yang whispered excitedly, before silencing herself at Ruby's neck again, leaving her hands to do the work. Yang's left arm was circling the rim of Ruby's b-cup breasts in a figure eight with her index and middle finger, every now and then pressing her nails down to create small whimpers from her sister. Ruby knew she was powerless by this point, and let her arms fall limp in-front of her body. Her legs however remained strong, and soon enough, Ruby could feel Yang's right hand move up her thigh at a slow speed thanks to Ruby's iron grip on her hand.

Yang, having enough with teasing the chest, moved her fingers up the side of her sister's left breast up to the nipple, where she could already feel the hardened skin through the slim bra.

Yang, knowing that she had created a hickey, removed her lips from Ruby's smooth skin, and back towards her ear, "Your skin tastes so delicious. It's so sweet..." Yang moved down to the back of Ruby's neck and pressed her tongue at the bottom of the neck, moving slowly up the skin at the spine, causing Ruby to jolt suddenly as she felt her skin wet from her sister's sly tongue. Once Yang had reached the tip of the neck where Ruby's hairline was, she removed her tongue and moved back to her ear.

"It reminds me of strawberries... And I _love_ strawberries..." Yang uttered sexually before nibbling on Ruby's lobe. Rose let out another whimper. She was trying to stay as quiet as possible in order to not wake her teammates, but her older sister was not helping! Ruby suddenly remembered her sister's left hand that was cupping her left breast through the bra and gave it a rough squeeze, to where Ruby finally let out a drawn moan.

"Oohhh..." Ruby let out, tilting her head down at her body where she saw Yang's arms; one through her shirt and the other in-between her legs, inching ever closer.

Yang grinned, "Oh Ruby, I finally got to hear that noise that I've come to love hearing from your luscious lips. You deserve a reward. And I already know what it'll be." Yang giggled before moving to create another hickey at Ruby's neckline. Only then did Ruby realize that Yang's hand was at the arch where her legs connected and stiffened when she felt a finger jam through her pajama pants into the center of that arch.

"Kyaa!" Ruby let out, covering her mouth in surprise. Yang gave one last possessive bite into Ruby's neck again before she giggled.

"Oh, my _cute_ little sister has some noises that even _I_ haven't heard yet. Can we keep that streak going?" Yang whispered before moving her head next to Ruby's, where she looked down at her younger sister's body, where the blonde saw her own appendages at work.

"Now I get to see what I do that causes you to squirm so adorably Ruby. Just like old times right?" Yang asked in an innocent tone, pressing her head against Ruby's. The younger sister couldn't respond as she was biting her lip and was attempting to keep her eyes open.

Yang was moving the finger at the arch in small circles, sending jolts of electricity up Ruby, "Now, should we go for something classic or try something brand new?" Yang hummed. Still wanting to give the same attention to the girl's breasts, Yang moved her left hand up to Ruby's bra straps and moved each of them down before yanking the flimsy piece of clothing down, somewhat exposing the mounds of flesh.

Yang frowned, saddened, "Something isn't right..." Yang trailed, audibly upset.

"W-what?" Ruby was barely able to speak.

"You have too much clothing on. I need to remedy this." Yang said, removing her right hand from her legs. Yang also removed her left hand from under Ruby's shirt and used both hands to remove her younger sister's top, tossing it onto her bunk. They both stared down at Ruby's exposed chest where the bra lingered below it.

Yang's eyes were on something else though, "I was right. How long have your nipples been this hard little sis?" When Ruby didn't answer from sheer embarrassment, Yang clicked her tongue before speaking again.

Her arms snaked back to their original positions, "How long have you been itching for this Ruby? How long have you wanted your older sister to _violate_ your body?" Hearing her older sister speak in such a naughty way drove Ruby's brain into overdrive before shutting down finally. As Rose stared down at Yang's arm snake closer to the hem of her pants, her mind finally snapped.

"Just hurry..." Ruby whispered quietly, clenching her fists.

Yang just started humming, "Hm...?" She asked, her left hand already reaching Ruby's breasts and was massaging it while her right hand lingered at Ruby's stomach, tracing circles around her belly button. Ruby had had it, she needed it. She wanted her sister's touch.

"Just take me..." Ruby whispered embarrassingly snapping her eyes shut again.

Yang gave a mild, humorous chuckle, before complying, "As you wish my little devil." And with that Yang in almost record time slithered her hand down Ruby's pants and underwear, and felt the fuzz brush against her fingertips.

"Keeping up with your trimming Ruby? That's sweet." Yang commented offhandedly before moving her middle finger up against her younger sister's clit. Ruby felt a large clump of air push itself into her throat and gulped painfully. That painful gulp became the last thing on her mind and was replaced with a sheer sense of pleasure from two sources. One was that Yang had kept her left hand busy by twisting and playing with the nipple on Ruby's left breast and the other reason was that Yang was pressing the palm of her middle finger on the lips of her vagina and was stroking it, already drenched with her juices.

Yang decided to speak vocally of it, "Already wet Ruby? My my, you're a lot more willing than I thought. Thing is though, why am I not hearing those enticing moans?" Yang asked with a slight buzz.

Ruby was able to answer, but only in her mind, _Because if I make any noises I'll wake Weiss and Blake._ If Blake and Weiss were completely out of the equation, Ruby wouldn't have minded satisfying her sister with her sweet- Oh god there's a finger in her!

"Aaahhhh!" Ruby yelled quietly, causing a face splitting grin to appear on Yang's face.

Said girl licked over one of the few hickey's on Ruby neck, "That's _much_ better." Yang purred, causing a blush to permanently place itself on Ruby's plump cheeks. Yang started pumping the finger in and out of Ruby's already soaking bud, getting slightly faster with each push. Ruby, by this point, didn't even attempt to stop her pleasure filled moans, but instead with every push let out a higher pitched noise, which couldn't make Yang any more happier.

"There's the girl I used to know back at dad's place. The little rose bud who squirmed under my touch. Speaking of rose bud, how about we make yours go into bloom?" Yang purred into Ruby's ear. Before Ruby could respond she felt Yang slip two more fingers in, causing a throaty gasp to release from Rose's throat.

_Oh god, three fingers..._ Ruby thought to herself lustfully, feeling a massive tingling sensation where Yang's slick fingers were pumping.

"Faster..." Ruby groaned out, starting to breathe heavily.

Yang was taken aback by the sudden demand, "Hm...?" She asked, moving her left hand off of Ruby's breast.

Ruby let out another deep moan, "Uhh... F-F-Faster... Please... Uhh..." Ruby gasped out, her tongue poked out as saliva dropped. Yang had heard her and grinned at the submissive girl who looked like she was about to go limp. Complying, Yang sped up her fingers and not soon after was hitting places that she didn't remember having.

"Kyaa!" She cried again, feeling a pressure build in her belly.

"There's that noise I wanted to hear, Ruby." Yang whispered, quite proud of herself. Ruby suddenly felt Yang's left hand reach her clit and started massaging it, increasing the amount of pleasure and pressure Ruby was feeling.

With that pleasure building, Ruby's voice kept degrading, "Y-Y-... Y-Yang... Oohh... I-I'm..." Ruby trailed off, unable to even keep a stable sentence. The only thing her melting brain was able to focus on were her own sister's slender appendages electrifying her insides.

Yang finished for her, "You're about to cum?" Ruby nodded mutely, her voice taken up by her quiet moans that were slightly getting higher in tone and pitch. As Ruby felt the pressure build to an immeasurable height, Yang was in her ear again.

"Just let it go Ruby..." Yang whispered slowly, increasing the speed of her fingers and the pressure against her clit. Ruby started bucking her hips, starting to climb to the climax of her pleasure.

"Aah..." Ruby let out another noise, speeding her hips up to meet with Yang's fingers. Yang kept up the speed and after a few seconds, Ruby's hips and Yang's fingers met in unison and when the younger felt her sister's middle finger jam into her core, the pressure finally gave way.

"Kyaa!" Ruby screeched a third time, arching her hips even deeper into Yang's fingers as she felt something spill out of her onto her legs, underwear, and pants. After a few seconds where Ruby was frozen, her mouth ajar as she let her voice trail off, she went limp onto Yang's bed, completely out of breath. Yang removed her sticky fingers slowly, wanting to give Ruby some lasting pleasure before deciding to give her a rest. As Yang's fingers became visible from Ruby's stained pants, they both stared with shock at how much Ruby came. Yang's right hand with the three fingers she used were drenched from tip to base in Ruby's juices.

"Wow Rubes... Maybe we should do this more often so you don't have to stay so pent up..." Yang giggled, admiring her art. Ruby just rolled her eyes, too tired to argue with her sister.

"I didn't hear you say no Ruby~" Yang sang, rubbing her cheek against her sister's. The latter this time gave a small chuckle at her older sister's attitude. Suddenly Yang brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked her index finger clean, all in Ruby's eyesight.

_Oh god too hot._ Ruby thought, her face becoming a darker red than its permanent tone from the intimate intercourse that Ruby and Yang had just done. After swallowing the last of the sticky juice ,Yang popped her lips, before smiling.

"You know Ruby, I don't know whether I should tell you to continue devouring those cookies or calm down with those _sweets_." Yang winked. Ruby's face went pink and lightly moved her left elbow to push Yang backwards. Said blonde giggled before moving the two covered fingers near Ruby's dry lips.

"Want some?" Yang asked casually as if she was offering Ruby some of her ice cream. The latter blinked, a little worried, but also curious at how her own cum tasted. Ruby tentatively tilted her head towards Yang's finger and poked her tongue out, licking at the tip of her middle finger. She brought the sticky cum back into her mouth and swallowed. Ruby sat there in complete silence for a few moments before a happy look appeared over her face. She moved back up to Yang's fingers and started licking up her own cum sexually, causing a heavy blush to go over Yang's face.

"W-whoa sis, don't get cum crazy." Yang laughed. Ruby realized what she was doing and removed her mouth from the appendages, turning away from her sister but still tasting her sweet juice.

_I should start eating more cookies,_ Ruby thought to herself, before turning her face permanently pink as a result. Yang looked at the neon clock and saw it was almost 2:00 a.m.

"Wow sis, we really had some fun didn't we?" Yang purred into Ruby's neck, causing said girl to shiver. She then looked over at the neon clock her older sister glanced at and choked.

Yang giggled, "Don't choke on that cum sis." She whispered seductively. With her hands now cleaned because of Ruby, Yang roamed her sister's bare upper body again, hoping to spark that pleasure again.

"Not now Yang..." Ruby groaned out, "L-let's just sleep." She stuttered, feeling Yang grope her breasts again.

Yang frowned playfully, "Aww... But we just started doing this again..." She pouted, and Ruby could feel her ears melt at how adorable her older sister sounded.

"We can do more of this later Yang. Right now I'd prefer to get some rest after that." Ruby blushed, but also did nothing to the hands that were massaging her breasts.

Yang grinned, "Round 2 tomorrow?" Yang asked quietly, pushing her figure into Ruby's back. Through the clothing, Ruby could feel Yang's nipples poke her skin, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"I don't hear a no..." Yang sang before going to sleep, Ruby joining her soon after.

**Kira: Yep... I went there... Fuck you all, Enabler for the win! *gets hit by a book* Ow! Damnit I said no books! *gets hit by a book again* You know what!? *gets hit again* Fuck this, I'm out of here! Hope you enjoyed! *hit by book again* Ow! *sprints away with a mountain of text books and dictionaries following***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira: AAAANNNNDDD chapter two. :D Nothing else needs to be said about this except thank you for the reception. *gets hit by a book* Okay then! That's it! *pulls out a double barrel shotgun* Whoever hits me with a book one more time gets wrecked by this! *gets hit by tissue box*... I hate you all...**

**(Yes, this is going on the preview on every story that I update on October 30, my time) Ok, before we start the story, I would like to say this; five, almost six months ago, I had RECEIVED a message from an author by the name of Hollow14, saying that she was glad to have read my review to her story; "Love at First Drool", which has become a personal favorite story of mine, and that she was a big fan of my stories. I was flattered, obviously, that someone had said something like that, because I had never received such praise from someone in the form of a message like that. Little did I know that when I responded to that message, that I would start a chain of events that would net me one of the closest friends I had ever had the pleasure of knowing in recent memory... No, in my entirety. It seems quite funny; we've never met in real life, and yet we've created a friendship as close as ever. And yet, even though the happy moments we have shared through most of these five months, have both Hollow14 and I also released some personal information to each other that I will not repeat, but I will reiterate like this; this bright, fantastic girl throughout her life has not gotten the love and regard that she so deserves. So on October 30, her birthday, and date of these stories that I post on this date, are dedicated to her, with all my typing to show that I am her friend, along with you wonderful readers who have read some of her fantastic writing and leave such positive and loving reviews that also explain how well done she has done with this chapter and others. I thank you all who have read this author's note, and hope you continue to read both Hollow14's and my stories, leave reviews, and stay tuned to when you see the next chapter of these loving stories that we post just for you. And Hollow14, when you hopefully read this, happy birthday.**

It was about 10:00 p.m. and Ruby was getting ready to go to sleep. Her day was eventful to say the least, from trying to get her assignments done to avoiding talking to Weiss and Blake about what they heard last night. Now she was stressed to no end, and could feel her upper back and shoulders throbbing slightly every now and then.

"Maybe sleep could help with this." Ruby muttered to herself, slightly twitching at another throb at her shoulders. Ruby sighed sadly, and, as she was about to drop onto her pillow and attempt to fall asleep, a voice brought her back into reality.

"Hey sis, you still up?" Yang asked quietly, knowing that Weiss and Blake were fast asleep.

"Yeah." Ruby mumbled under her breath in response. The older smiled slightly and stood in silence for a moment, wondering on how to continue.

Luckily, she already knew what to ask, "You been ok today? You looked stressed." Yang asked with a worried tone, causing her younger sister to sigh.

Ruby clutched her comforter slightly, "I was really stressed today, both physically and mentally." She slightly explained, not willing to waste more of her energy.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" While she was expecting Yang to try to comfort her, Ruby didn't expect her those words. The younger sat up slowly, trying to not apply more pressure than needed to her back and shoulders. She turned her head towards Yang, her face holding slight shock and surprise.

"R-really?" Ruby asked in a high pitched voice. Yang chuckled at her sister's obvious reaction. Then again, it was expected; how often does someone walk up to you and ask if you could give them a massage?

The blonde however still smiled softly, "Of course. I would hate to see you as stressed as you are now." She said sincerely. Ruby couldn't help but smile back and nodded, moving forward to give Yang some space. The older saw the gesture and climbed silently onto Ruby's bunk, careful not to accidentally wake Weiss. She sat behind Ruby and pulled her sister into her lap, causing the girl to squeal and laugh quietly in surprise.

"Now, let's see what we can do." Yang murmured, cracking her knuckles before gently placing her open palms on Ruby's shoulders. The younger tensed at the sudden weight on on her barely clad skin, and shivered slightly as well with how cold her sisters fingers were. Yang, unsure with how little experience she's had, started to slowly move her hands against the skin, pushing it forward, backward, and slightly downward as to put pressure against the tensed muscles. Ruby let herself go limp as to let Yang maximize the areas where she hit. Already she could feel her muscles loosen with a light pop and Ruby felt as if she was in bliss. Yang, seeing her sister's face calm slightly, moved her arms further inward, now at her collar bone.

Ruby felt her sister slide her smooth palms toward her neck and couldn't help but let out a content sigh, feeling better by the second. Yang, once she heard the noise, smiled lightly, and put more effort into her work. She applied more pressure by Ruby's collar bone at both sides and could feel the muscle stretch away from the compact ball her younger sister had built up throughout the day.

"Wow Ruby, I know you said you were stressed out but I didn't think it was this bad." Yang said with a chuckle, continuing to focus on her treatment. Ruby's face heated up slightly from embarrassment but didn't utter a word as to not interrupt her content state. As the massage continued on, Yang could see the effects of her work change her sister's mood. Soon enough it looked like Ruby was about to fall asleep, but the blonde wasn't going to allow that. From where her hands were at Ruby's neck, Yang slowly moved them down to where the straps of her shirt were on the young leader's shoulders.

As to not catch her attention, the blonde very silently and carefully moved the straps down off of Ruby's shoulders so they were hanging off of her arms. Next the blonde silently untwisted her legs from under Ruby so the younger was no longer on Yang's lap and so the blonde's legs were on the outside of the young leader's.

Ruby noticed the shifting and blinked, suddenly brought back into the real world, "Yang, what are you doing?" She asked groggily, still tired from her older sister's treatment.

The blonde bit her lip, almost cursing, "Nothing Ruby, just getting myself a little more comfortable." _Along with you in a moment._

Ruby, still not fully in reality, nodded, "Ok then." She answered with a deadpan tone. Yang sighed in relief, not wanting her plan to be spoiled yet. However, it was about to be as she already had everything set up. In one quick movement, Yang flipped herself over her sister and slammed her onto the bed, creating a loud creak as the rope was stretched. Ruby suddenly snapped back into reality when her head was slammed into the pillow and had a look of panic when she realized her movement was restrained. Her mind was suddenly cut off just as quickly when her lips were captured via her sister.

Ruby's eyes widened as she stared into Yang's lilac eyes as their lips smothered together, a familiar taste of strawberry mixing with the natural tip of lemon Yang always seemed to have. While not a deep kiss, Yang slowly turned it into a make out session, inviting Ruby to push herself closer when the blonde had pulled her lips away. Their eyes, while still locked, were starting to lose as they got lost in the moment, not wanting the closeness to end. For a full minute after their eyes finally shut did they have an opened mouth kiss, getting hotter and hotter by the second. However, their moment was reluctantly ended when they had to separate for breath.

Yang detached her lips from her sister's with a deep breath, a lost look in her eyes as she opened them. Ruby's opened with a mystified look, never feeling her sister's mouth like she did there. She wanted more, however her restrained movement and lack of breath prevented her from doing so.

The blonde grinned slightly as she was regaining her lost air, "So, you ready for round two?" She asked in a rough tone, her voice hoarse because of the lack of oxygen she had. Ruby gave her a confused look, her mind still blank from the riveting experience. Only when one of Yang's hands trailed to the top of her shirt did Ruby fully remember last night's adventure, and her cheeks went bright red as a result.

Once her right hand gripped the top of her younger sister's shirt, Yang spoke again, "You never gave me a no." WIth one final grin Yang dove back onto Ruby's lips, except with some extra bit of force. The younger's mind shut off once again as she felt the sweetness of her sister's lips plaster themselves onto her own again. Their actions heated almost instantly, and Yang immediately ground her teeth on her younger sister's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ruby's lips parted in slight pain, but that gave Yang enough time to thrust her tongue in, searching for her sister's. She found it almost instantly and proceeded to attempt to wrap her own tongue around Ruby's. Not wanting to give up, the silver eyed girl retracted her tongue the whipped it back, initiating a fight with her older sister's sleek appendage.

Meanwhile, Yang's hands went from Ruby's top hem and wrist respectively down to the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up slowly and deliberately, scraping her knuckles against her stomach. Ruby gasped within Yang's mouth at the sudden friction, and started shifting around. The girl noticed that her hands were free and swiftly moved them to grab Yang's wrists, keeping them in place. The blonde, as a result, detached her now moistened mouth from Ruby, a small trail of saliva keeping them connected. Yang glanced down at Ruby's hands and looked back up, a confused look on her face.

The silver eyed girl went instantly red before letting go, "S-sorry... You're hands are cold..." Ruby stuttered. Yang held a light grin at her sister's innocent face, before she started giggling slightly.

"Even in a situation like this, you still manage to act my cute, adorable little sister." Yang replied with a cute tone, causing Ruby's face to go even redder. The blonde pushed her head closer to her sister's head, and ended up next to her ear.

"You deserve a reward." She spoke with a grin, before she pressed her hands against the side of Ruby's stomach, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the younger girl. Yang slowly pushed her hands upwards, trailing her fingers against Ruby's ribcage. The latter's breath hitched and she started breathing deeply at the spike in friction, her toes curling up every few seconds.

"Are you aroused little sis? Already?" Yang feigned surprise, moving her head down to Ruby's neck. Without a second thought the blonde enveloped her lips once again on Ruby's once smooth skin, now tainted with small dots, marks, and bumps made by the devilish older sister herself. The black haired girl gasped again when feeling her older sister's soft lips smush her tainted skin, deliberately creating more stains to further mark her territory.

Yang's finally got the shirt up to Ruby's armpits, and separated her lips for a moment. Ruby whined when feeling the warmth leave her neck, and squirmed when feeling her shirt struggle, her sister trying to catch her attention. Ruby complied and lifted her arms, which allowed the blonde to slip off the shirt, and subsequently tossed it to the onto her own bunk.

Yang sat up, straddling her sister's stomach, looking down with a hungry look at the exposed skin, albeit with a red bra covering what she wanted to see.

She frowned in annoyance, "Aw, why do your clothes have to ruin our fun Ruby?" She whined with a pout, causing the black haired girl below her to flush.

Before Ruby could speak up, Yang beat her to it again, "We need to remedy this... Again." She ended with a grin, before snaking her arms under Ruby's backside, and diving back down to her younger sister's lips to make out with her. Ruby felt satisfied once again when her lips became occupied, and was now engrossed in tongue wrestling with her older sister. Yang knew this and used it to her advantage; snaking her hands down Ruby's back towards her bottom. When she knew Ruby would be her most vulnerable, Yang groped Ruby's butt tightly, causing the girl to arch forward, pushing herself further into Yang. The blonde quickly complied and pulled both of them into a sitting position, wrapping her arms tightly around the now sitting girl.

The black haired girl felt her bra covered chest scratch against Yang's sleeping shirt and noticed her chest slowly heating by the contact, and thus caused a slight moan to escape her lips. Yang felt the moan reverberate across her mouth and inwardly grinned, satisfied her work was going somewhere.

The blonde detached her lips and placed her forehead on her heavily breathing sister's, "That surprise you?" She breathed out with a chuckle.

Ruby gulped, "O-obviously. It's not everyday I have my own _butt_ groped, especially by my own sister." She spat slightly.

Yang giggled and kissed her nose, "You liked it though, right?" She asked with a sensual tone.

Ruby nodded slightly, "It's hard to not like it when you've already pleasured me like yesterday." She confessed with a blush.

Yang grinned, "Shall we reenact it, but with an extended edition?" She asked with a wink. Ruby's face went bright red, but, when she didn't give an answer, Yang trailed her hands down to the clip of Ruby's bra and unhitched it, the straps falling. The blonde pulled herself further from Ruby and removed the last article of clothing from the younger girl's upper body, tossing it over by the shirt. Yang looked down at Ruby's petite chest, nipples erect, and licked her lips. Not even saying anything, she dove down and started grinding her teeth against the areola of Ruby's right breast and twisting the nipple of her left.

"Aaahh!" Ruby cried out, a shiver going up her legs and spine. Her body went weak and she fell back onto the bed, going slightly limp. Yang complied and followed her sister down onto the bed, continuing her pleasuring while feeling her younger sister squirm under her. WIthin the next few minutes, Ruby could start feeling something hot develop between her legs, and started grinding them together to hopefully mitigate it. Yang noticed this due to feeling her knees grind against her stomach, which caused a small pit of heat to develop in her stomach, and moved her left, free arm down to Ruby's pants to "help".

The black haired girl, through her moans, felt a hand that wasn't hers move down to the hem of her sleeping pants. Before she could protest, the hand went under the clothing and down to her underwear, where her mind went into overdrive when Yang started jamming her finger through the panties into Ruby's lower lips.

"Y-Yang..." She moaned, feeling an immense amount of pleasure in three different spots. Before she knew it though that pleasure was gone, and when she looked back up at Yang the girl was now straddling her legs, her hands over the hem of Ruby's pants.

"Remember when I said we were going to have an extended edition?" The blonde asked, the hungry smirk on her face clear evidence to Ruby.

"Y-you mean...?" She gulped, her face already a dark red.

Yang nodded, "Exactly. It's about time I've had my dessert." She commanded with a wink. Ruby's face went even darker before, and she almost gave out a small moan at the thought of Yang's tongue decimating her, especially with what she's already accomplished with Ruby's _upper_ lips. Now, slowly but surely, as the blonde removed herself from Ruby's legs, did she do the same with her younger sister's pants and underwear. Within a few agonizing seconds, did Yang have the last pieces of Ruby's clothing off and tossed onto her bunk. Ruby tried to cover herself but just as swiftly did Yang grab her appendages and hold them within an iron grip. The blonde laid back down on top of Ruby, holding her arms above her head.

"Why hide such a gorgeous body little sister?" Yang asked in her ear, the tone just as sexual as what's been happening against Ruby's body so far. The young girl felt like crying for some reason when she heard her older sister ask that, and she couldn't tell if it was because she was ashamed or flattered she was told her body was beautiful. She felt one tear slip, but that was quickly kissed away by Yang, who snuggled against her cheek.

"Relax little sister. I'm not meaning to be mean to you. I just want to show you that I love you, in more ways than one." Yang explained softly before gently letting go of Ruby's arms.

The black haired girl kissed her sister's cheek, "Ok sis..." She spoke just as quietly, her tone happy. The blonde, now glad her sister wasn't sad, snaked down Ruby's body until her face was over her sister's now wet lips. Yang pressed her lips over the clit, causing a shock of pleasure to erupt through Ruby's spine, then moved her lips down Ruby's vagina, poking her tongue out to run along the slight opening she was making.

"Yaaannnggg..." Ruby moaned quietly, fighting the want to pushed her sister's head further in. Yang followed up with moving her index finger over the petal again, before moving her tongue slowly back over again and pushing it through.

"Kya!" Ruby cried when feeling Yang's tongue push in. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in fear of waking Weiss and Blake, before moaning into her hand as Yang was moving her tongue mercilessly through her innards, attempting to push deeper. The blonde, since her mouth was preoccupied, moved her index finger back over Ruby's clit and started massaging it, increasing the ever building pressure in the black haired girl's belly.

The blonde pressed her lips down and started sucking, pulling the skin in while pushing her tongue further down, causing Ruby to yell into her hand again. Yang knew Ruby was going to release soon, and ramped up the pleasure by essentially ravaging Ruby's petal with her mouth and tongue, while also using her index and middle finger to twist and push her younger sister's clit. The latter finally threw her free hand down over Yang's head and pushed her in, while also bucking her hips in rhythm with her older sister's erratic movements. Soon enough, the pleasure was getting too great, and when Yang grabbed Ruby's butt and pulled her closer, did the latter snap and release.

"Aaaaahhhhhh..." The black haired girl groaned out. Yang smiled against Ruby's skin when she felt the liquid spill from the younger girl's belly and onto her face, where she proceeded to snuggle into her to lap up as much as she could, much to Ruby's dissipating pleasure. Once everything went by and Ruby was drained, Yang let her fall back onto the bed where Ruby laid there, her breath heavy and her legs shaking. The blonde sat on her knees and looked down at her work, drying her lips with her arm.

"Still as tasty as ever sis. I've always loved 'Ruby Dessert'." She giggled.

"S-shut up..." Ruby sighed with a never ending blush. After a few minutes of resting the black haired girl glanced through the darkness and saw removing her own shirt, causing Ruby's eyes to go wide.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing?" She asked, shocked.

Yang looked down at Ruby once her shirt was up to her chest and grinned, "You don't think we're done yet, right?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby stuttered.

The blonde shed her shirt and tossed it onto her bunk, and glanced down at Ruby again, "Well..." She started crawling over her younger sister again, "It occurred to me that I was purely the dominant one last night, and I thought that I want to give you the chance to pleasure me, since you haven't done so here, and rarely so back at dad's house." She ground her clothed chest against Ruby's bare, causing a small moan to vibrate against the latter's throat.

"H-how s-so?" The black haired girl squirmed.

"By doing the exact same thing to me as I've done to you tonight." Yang whispered before swiftly switching the roles, Ruby now on top, collapsed on her older sister's body. The younger girl sat up hesitantly, straddled Yang's stomach, and started fidgeting in nervousness. The older sister couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's anxiety and brought herself up to silence the girl with her lips. Ruby almost instantly calmed down at feeling Yang's warm lips cover own in a closed mouth kiss, before retracting and touching their foreheads together again.

"Once again, you need to calm down sis. Here, let me help you." Yang spoke softly before taking hold of her younger sister's wrists. She pulled Ruby back onto her lips and pulled her hands behind her, moving them towards the clasp of her bra.

Yang detached her lips again and whispered, "Do you remember what I told you back at dad's house?" She questioned. Ruby nodded, her blush still taking hold of her cheeks and ears. Once Yang let go of her younger sister's arms, the latter struggled to remember what the blonde had told her.

_"Unclasp the bra and pull her into a kiss."_ Ruby remembered, and nodded. She moved her shaking hands to the little plastic holder and fiddled with it, all under the amused gaze of her sister. Before long though, Ruby managed to slip the blonde strap over the loop and free it, causing the two straps to slide down Yang's back, creating a slight shiver. After she did so, Ruby complied with the second order and pulled Yang closer, scratching their chests together. Yang felt a small vibration in her throat at feeling her clothed, erect nipples scratch against Ruby's bare, but the sensation passed when the silver eyed leader forced their lips together in another opened mouth kiss.

_"Now, while you both are preoccupied, use your arms to slip off the bra and start massaging the breasts."_ Ruby hesitated once again, still unsure if she was doing alright, but Yang's pull on her tongue gave her the confidence she needed. Ruby gently snaked her hands up Yang's arms, causing a small shiver to go up the blonde's spine as she felt her nails scratch her skin. The black haired girl reached her sister's shoulders, then the straps, and pulled them down from her arms, letting the piece of clothing fall. Once Yang felt her bra float down onto her lap, she waisted no time in closing what gap there was between them, and started grinding their chests together.

Both girls' breathing became heavier, the sweat starting to accumulate even more due to their previous actions. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and yanked her even closer, all but shoving their mouths inside each other as their nipples ground against each other and their tongues pulling each other. Ruby, through her over heated breathing, slipped one of her arms between their mounds and started caressing Yang's left breast, running her fingers over the areola.

"Ah!" Yang cried out in Ruby's mouth, the vibration sending another chill through the young girl. The little sister couldn't help but feel proud at hearing her older sister moan under her touch, and wanted to hear more as a result.

_"Start shifting your mouth down, everywhere from the chin, to the neck, and everywhere between there and the breast."_ Ruby, having felt more confident by knowing Yang was pleasured under her touch, wasted no time with smothering Yang with her kisses. The black haired girl removed her lips from the blonde and started trailing kisses down her jaw line and to her neck. Yang couldn't help but start but start giggling at feeling Ruby smother her skin. The latter was slightly confused by her sister's reaction, but still continued nonetheless. Yang, as Ruby was getting closer to her chest, felt slightly mischievous as her view was of Ruby's bottom.

Yang started moving her arms down Ruby's back slowly, gently massaging the young girl as her hands were reaching closer to her target. Ruby couldn't help but sigh and shiver at the cold but warm feeling Yang was giving her, and snuggled closer into the blonde as she continued trailing her kisses. Yang started grinning once her hands had cupped Ruby's butt, and she yanked the girl closer, grinding the girl's naked flower against her.

Ruby's eyes widened, "Kya!" She cried out, pushing herself from Yang as a shockwave of pleasure ran through her body. The girl started twitching as she felt another mini orgasm release, the liquid spreading onto Yang's pants. The blonde raised an eyebrow an her sister's reaction to her little joke, and her mind started wandering. After a few seconds, Ruby collapsed onto Yang again, her head light.

In a few moments, Ruby was able to sit back up, her breasts bouncing slightly with each breath, "W-why did you do that...?" She questioned, her breath ragged.

The blonde couldn't help but giggle, "I was feeling mischievous is all." She answered with a playful tone.

Her younger sister lightly hit her on the arm, "At least you didn't... You know..." Ruby managed to get out, a slight blush adorning her face.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "You mean me putting my finger up your-"

Ruby quickly cut the blonde off, "Don't remind me of it! Please!" The girl begged, her ears as red as her name. The older sister stared at her flustered sister and broke out into a massive smile.

"Ruby!" She swooned, "Even in situations like this you manage to act so adorable!" Yang squealed, bringing an even darker blush to her sister's face. Before the latter could react though, the blonde had wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss again, pulling them both back down onto the bed. Ruby felt her body go limp at Yang's soft limps and let herself fall with the blonde, landing with a _plop_ on top of the older girl again.

Within a few seconds though, Yang pushed Ruby away, "Remember, you're still leading." She winked. Before the black haired girl could respond, Yang pulled her back into a deep kiss, this time with a little tongue wrestling. Ruby moaned inside Yang's mouth again, her hands fidgeting because she was still worried about what she should do.

_"What do you do next? Well, that depends. If you're doing oral, then you want to try to get her wet first. I'm sure you get where I'm getting at."_

Ruby could feel her face go red at what Yang had suggested, and her tendons trembled at what she was planning to do. The black haired girl slowly moved her hands over Yang's bare stomach down to her waist line, sending small shivers through the blonde. Once Ruby had reached Yang's waist, she circled her fingers around to her older sister's back and snaked them under her clothing.

When the blonde felt Ruby's fingers reach her underside, Yang felt a slight vibration in her throat and in response started moving her hips to push her younger sister's hands further down, while also pulling her mouth closer to advance their heated kiss. Ruby could feel Yang's hips bucking and their tongue wrestling match deepen, signaling that she should continue her adventure. The black haired girl complied and started moving her hands achingly slowly back around, leaving the blonde in a frenzied state as she was being horrendously tortured by her younger sister, something she was proud of.

_Well, she was learning from the best._ Yang giggled internally, tightening her arms around Ruby's neck to pull the girl even closer. Their make out session was reaching a furious point, and Ruby could feel herself getting slightly wet again. She would tell Yang was getting heated as well; as she was reaching closer to Yang's own flower, did Ruby start feeling the area around it become hotter the closer she got. The younger sister was surprised her actions were getting Yang horny, and yet Ruby also felt proud she was able to accomplish such a thing, that _she _was getting Yang so aroused.

That thought brought the younger girl's confidence to skyrocket, and her fingers started trembling less as she reached the blonde's labia. Ruby pulled out her left hand and rested it at Yang's hip, while her index and middle fingers on her right hand started gently rotating over Yang's vagina.

The blonde's eyes started widening and her breath started getting heavy, tons of shock waves coursing through her body at her sister's gentle but also arousing movements over her crotch.

Yang detached her lips from Ruby, "Oohhh..." She groaned out, silently pleading that her sister speed up her movements. Ruby got the silent hint and sped up her motions, feeling pride and joy in seeing Yang's face contort in such a pleasurable manner.

"R-Ruby..." Yang whined, bucking her hips to try to get her younger sister's fingers to slide in as pre-cum started forming outside. Ruby could feel her fingers starting to get slick in Yang's juice, and slid her middle finger in, surprising the blonde.

"A-ah!" Said girl cried out at the sudden shove inward. Ruby giggled in amusement at the squeaky voice that came from her sister's mouth, and moved her head down towards Yang's neck, planting her lips on her sister's throat.

"Remember this scene Yang?" The black haired girl asked roughly, biting down at a sensitive area on the blonde's neck. Yang bit her lip, holding in a moan as her mind wandered to last night, where she was dominating Ruby; creating several hicks on her neck and roughing her petal with her fingers as they delved deep into her. That memory alone shot a burning sensation throughout Yang's core, and she wished, no, she _wanted_ to feel even more pleasure.

As her peak was getting close, the blonde suddenly snapped one of her arms down and gripped Ruby's wrist, preventing the girl from pumping her fingers. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stared at her heavily breathing sister, her lilac eyes clouded by immense content.

"R-Ruby?" Yang managed to breath out, her voice rough. The black haired girl was still confused by her sister's sudden halt, and barely managed to get out a; "Huh?" before she was answered.

"C-could you?" Yang spoke through dry breaths, tilting her eyes down back and forth. Ruby, after a few seconds, managed to get what Yang was hinting at and a dark blush appeared over her face.

_My own sister is suggesting that I eat her out..._ Ruby thought to herself. The more she delved into that thought though, the black haired girl was soon fighting a grin to appear on her face.

"Sure sis." Ruby smiled, a light giggle escaping her lips. Yang could feel her own face heat up at her younger sister's reaction to her request, but didn't speak up, just letting her mind shut off. The black haired leader slowly moved her hand out from Yang's pants and stared at the shining fingers, hesitating slightly before reenacting what the blonde did last night; taste her juice. Ruby slipped her finger into her mouth and ran her tongue over the appendage, lapping up the pre-cum before swallowing it.

"Salty, but sweet..." The girl mumbled, before glancing down at her blushing sister, "You _do_ tend to act like that anyway, don't you?" She smiled sweetly down at Yang.

The blonde was able to laugh, "Yeah, I do act like that. But I make sure I act especially sweet for _you_." She winked, moving her body around slightly to bounce her breasts. Ruby felt her face go a light pink, her jaw dropping at her sister's comeback, and went silent for a few moments in search of a retort.

Yang noticed Ruby's stupefied look and giggled, "Now now sis, don't get all slack jawed on me just yet. You're still leading this exploration, are you not?" The blonde clicked her tongue, snaking her hand down to her own stomach and waist, to where she flipped her pajama pants to signify that Ruby's work wasn't done yet. The latter took the hint and finally moved her body down to Yang's legs, where she curled her fingers around the waistband of her sister's pants and took a deep breath. In a quick motion Ruby yanked down both Yang's pants and underwear, pulling them down to her ankles.

Ruby's silver eyes were then filled with Yang's flower, still shining with the pre-cum that the former had caused herself. The black haired girl moved her right hand down over the blonde's genitalia and gently rubbed her palm over it, pressing down. Yang felt a small shockwave trail through her crotch and she pulled in a breath. Hearing the sharp intake, Ruby tilted her head down and gently blew against the blonde's erect clitoris, forcing Yang to choke on the sudden lump in her throat. The leader then poked out her tongue and gently pressed it over Yang's clit.

"Aaah..." The blonde breathed out, her nerves each spurting a little shiver throughout her body. Ruby smiled internally and trailed her tongue down the rest of Yang's petal, slowly soaking the outside even further with her wet tongue. As Yang was about to let out another moan, Ruby suddenly jutted her tongue inside Yang.

The girl's lilac eyes widened, "Aaah!" She cried out, a massive shockwave of pleasure coursing through her. Ruby started shuffling her head and tongue, trying to push herself deeper into her sister, wanting to touch her core as Yang did to her last night. In response, the blonde shot her left hand down and gripped the back of Ruby's head, trying to help her younger sister, and her right hand went to cup her breast, wanting to feel even greater pleasure. Ruby pushed her tongue as far as she could inward, and moved her right hand to twist at Yang's clitoris, maximizing her pleasure to its peak. The blonde felt something bubble deep within her stomach, and she started bucking her hips. Her breathing became ragged, and her eyes were turning red with lust.

"R-Ruby!" Yang coughed out, barely able to speak through her moaning. "O-oh god!" She cried, not even attempting to silence herself. Ruby was inwardly squealing that she was able to push her sister so close to the edge, and knew she was going to orgasm soon. Wanting to push the blonde over the edge, the black haired girl reenacted earlier tonight, and swept her left arm under Yang and pulled her closer, barely able to poke at her sister's core before she was pushed over the edge.

Her red eyes, now slowly turning back to lilac, widened, "Ooohhhh..." Yang groaned out as she kept her shivering body in an arch, before falling back onto Ruby's bed, a low creak declaring that their rough housing was starting to take its toll. Ruby sighed internally as Yang's orgasm was released and hitting her face, heating the skin up slightly with the hot juice. Once Ruby felt her sister's hand slowly lose its grip, she sat up on her knees and wiped her tongue over her face, lapping up the juice within her range. She couldn't help but grin slightly as she was staring down at her vulnerable sister; her chest heaving, eyes clouded, and her hair spread everywhere.

Yang felt Ruby's stare on her, particularly her chest, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She poked her tongue out with a wink. Her younger sister's face went bright red and she turned away in embarrassment. Yang couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's predictable attitude and she managed to sit up, snaking her arms around her younger sister's waist before pulling them both back onto the bed, Yang lying next to Ruby. After the blonde pulled the comforter over their naked bodies and spinning Ruby so they were facing each other, she gave a small smile and kissed the tip of her younger sister's nose.

"You did fantastic Ruby. Maybe I should let you lead more often." The blonde giggled.

The black haired girl gave a sheepish grin, "Well, if was with the help of you back at dad's place that I was able to do so good." She explained with a slight stutter of embarrassment.

Yang clicked her tongue, "Well, they say the student will surpass the teacher eventually." She answered playfully. Ruby just shook her head and pecked the blonde's cheek, bringing both into a fit of giggles before they fell into silence. Before long though, Yang's thoughts started trailing and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know, I just realized this actually." Yang whispered, her breath sending a shiver down her sister's spine.

"What is that?" Ruby asked just as quietly, the pink still growing on her face.

"After all of our years where we've had sex without anyone the wiser, we never really... We never really got together, did we?" She asked, huffing a sigh. The black haired girl furrowed her eyebrows at Yang's little revelation, and her eyes widened.

"You're right... Even though we say that we love each other, that we prove that love with these..." Ruby's blush got darker, "Intimate acts... We've never actually acted like a Yuri couple, so to speak."

Yang chuckled, "You've been reading Girlfriends again, haven't you?" She teased, poking at Ruby's side.

The black haired girl felt her hair spike at the sudden shiver, "Hey, it's a good manga!"

Yang shook her head, planting a kiss on Ruby's cheek, "I never said it wasn't sis. But, you are correct, we never actually became a couple after all of this." The older sister motioned one of her hands under the covers, signifying that she meant the two of them.

Ruby nodded, "I guess it's because we're sisters, that we haven't really thought about a relationship outside of such, isn't it?"

Yang nodded, the hair on her forehead brushing against Ruby's hair, "Yeah, I guess that is the reason..." They stayed in pure silence for a few minutes, before the blonde burst into a few giggles, surprising her younger sister.

"What is it?" Ruby questioned, confused.

Yang shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking, do you want to be a couple? I mean a romantic couple, not just sister's with benefits, so to speak." The request stunned Ruby, and she was silent for another few moments.

"What brought this on?"

Yang shrugged, "What we were just talking about. I don't think it seems all that fair that after all this... Don't you?" She asked, her voice slightly downtrodden. Ruby herself frowned at the way her sister was feeling, before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her into a light kiss. Yang felt her heart flutter at the light smooch, and she smiled after Ruby separated from her.

"Well, we're going to have to change that aren't we?" The black haired girl smiled slightly. Yang's eyes widened at what Ruby may have been hinting at, but before she could respond, her sister spoke up again.

"Yang, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked with a petite tone of voice, the same tone Yang had heard when her younger sister was still a young, innocent girl.

A tear escaped her eye, "Of course." She answered before pulling Ruby closer into a tight hug. The latter couldn't help but laugh aloud at the ecstatic response of the older girl, before returning the hug, their naked bodies pushing together. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes, before Yang decided to speak again.

"I love you sis..." She whispered in Ruby's ear.

The black haired girl smiled lightly, "I love you to Yang. I always will."

...

"You awake Blake?" Weiss asked, facing the wall.

She heard some bed sheets rustle, "Yep."

"Do you wanna ignore that?"

"Yep."

Ruby's face couldn't have been redder by that point.

**Kira: As you can tell, I opted for a little more of a happy ending with Ruby and Yang actually becoming a couple, and obviously add that little comedic ending with Blake and Weiss finding out. XD This is has been pretty fun to write. I've only written smut one other time, and I scrapped it because of how bad it turned out. And according to the response that I had received from the first chapter, this one seems to have turned out very well. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have. :)**


End file.
